¿cuando te veré de nuevo?
by Hikaru Nea San
Summary: Edward se va, sin dar explicacion... Bella decide hacer algo, planteandole todas sus preguntas... pero ¿el se las respondera?Adele contest, Basada en la cancion 'Don't You Remember' Occ, Universo alternativo


_**Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction addiction**_

_**Nombre del Os: ¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?**_

_**Autora: Hikaru nea san**_

_**Link perfil del contest: **_.net/s/75427 84/1/Adele _Constest

_**Disclammier:**_ _**Los personajes gracias a dios son de Meyer. Todos lo sabemos **_

_**Nota de autor: Bien, para el adele contest, basada en la canción Don't you remember… Ojala les guste Es mi primer concurso en Fanfiction…**_

_Flashback:_

_Era de noche, y ella ya estaba extrañando a su novio, Edward, no le había visto desde ayer, luego de haber discutido levemente, tomo las llaves de su trasto y se fue lentamente por la carretera, hasta que llego a la casa de los Cullen, cuando llego escucho unos leves sollozos provenientes de la sala, la puerta estaba abierta ,entro y en la sala encontró a alice, su cuñada llorando Junto a su madre._

_-¿que sucedió alice? –pregunto preocupada y curiosa_

_-Edward- susurro casi inaudiblemente la ojiverde._

_-¿Qué le sucede? –esta vez si que ya estaba a punto de entrar en histeria ¿su Edward? ¿Qué le había sucedido?_

_-el se fue, se fue a estudiar a Europa Bella –entonces la castaña quedo en shock ¿se fue? ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Por qué se fue sin siquiera despedirse?_

_Entonces recordó cuando se el se fue el día anterior, el no le había dicho adiós, ni un beso para sellar el capitulo. _

_Fin flashback_

_-Alice, necesito cerrar el capitulo, necesito ir a Europa a decirle muchas cosas en su cara. Compréndelo, por favor- dijo Isabella con voz clara _

_-pasajeros del vuelo 506 a Londres, pasajeros del vuelo 506 a Londres- alice negó con la cabeza y solo la abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, Primero su mellizo y ahora, dos meses después, su mejor amiga, bella subió al avión pensando ¿Cómo estaría su Edward?¿cuando seria la ultima vez que pensó en ella? ¿La habrá olvidado completamente? El viaje pasó rápido, y ella rápidamente encontró la dirección donde vivía Edward, se paro frente al departamento, y se aliso el vestuario y toco la puerta levemente… pasaron 5, 10 minutos y hasta que al fin salió alguien, era un hombre de pelo cobrizo, con barba, la miraba penetrantemente, en un principio, no lo reconoció, pero Luego noto que esos ojos, esos ojos eran los de el… su Edward frente a ella._

_-bella –susurro bajito_

_-Edward – saludo esta firmemente, no espero a ser invitada y entro al departamento, que esa, no reconocía ese departamento ¿verdaderamente este era el mismo chico que la dejo sin despedirse? Estaba todo desordenado, siendo que Edward era un adicto al orden._

_-¿que haces aquí?- susurro en su espalda, a ella le dieron Calosfríos._

_-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pensaste en mi? ¿Ya me has olvidado completamente?-susurro la castaña bajito-_

_-No- susurro Edward, el no la había olvidado, el la seguía amando pensaba día y noche en ella, pero no le diría eso, no de buenas a primeras, el la había dejado de un día para otro, sin despedidas-_

_- __Se que tengo un corazón veleidoso, y mucha amargura, y soy un poco casquivana, y la cabeza me da vueltas_ _por que no comprendo ¿hice yo algo mal?- comento llena de tristeza, el no soporto verla así y la abrazo fuertemente- Suéltame –dijo inmediatamente como si su amarre quemara. Y se largo de ahí, dejándolo solo y desolado nuevamente._

_Los siguientes día, Bella recorrió la ciudad tenia el pasaje de regreso para dentro de una semana, y no volvió a ver a Edward. Decidió revisar su correo, tenía un e-mail desconocido, se preocupo pero lo empezó a leer:_

''_Amada Bella:_

_Nunca e dejado de pensar en ti, Nunca e podido ni podre olvidarme de ti, todo lo que dijiste sobre ti ese día, nada es verdad, tu has sido y serás la persona mas maravillosa de este planeta, No hiciste nada mal, es cierto, te amo por ser tu, solo no supe aceptar la tu que me enfrento ese día, pero estos meses, me di cuenta de que esta nueva tu, la amo aun mas…_

_¡TE AMO! _

_Nunca te olvidare, espero que para cuando leas este mail, no sea demasiado tarde_

_Atte _

_ Edward Anthony Cullen Masen''_

_Isabella tomo sus maletas llorando, el la amaba, todo había sido culpa de la tonta discusión. Fue a su departamento toco y toco, pero nadie salió, se tenia que ir, por lo que llorando, llego al aeropuerto y tomo su avión._

'_¿Cuando te vere denuevo?_

_¡Fin!_

_Bien chicas, espero que les haya gustado, ¿me dejan un review si les gusto?_

_Atte_

_Hikaru nea san_


End file.
